What's for Dinner?
by tishen
Summary: Auriga, anak Diana dan Akko, awalnya cuma mau menanyakan mereka makan malam apa. Itu saja.


akhirnya saya bikin fanfik dianakko indo yey

saya bikin dalam bahasa indo karena 1) saya lelah juga nulis pakek bahasa inggris, dan 2) keberadan Moga Untung Luganda yang pertama kali posting fanfik dianakko pakek bahasa indo. dianakko, lagi.

btw di sini diana dan akko udah nikah dan punya anak. gimana cara mereka bisa punya anak? coba cari genre science babies di gugel. atau bayangin aja mereka make mantra apalah yang bisa bikin mereka punya anak.

* * *

 **What's for Dinner?**  
 _Little Witch Academia owned by TRIGGER_

 _rated T for implicit making-love scene_

.

"Ibuuuu!" seorang remaja tinggi berambut cokelat bergelombang mengetuk pintu kamar orangtuanya. "Kita mau makan malam apa? Aku lapar!"

"Y-ya, Auri sayang?" suara teredam Akko terdengar membalas dari dalam kamar.

"Aku lapar!" Auriga, putri mereka, mengulang. "Kita mau makan apa?"

Hening sesaat.

"Masuk saja, sayang!" kali ini, giliran suara Diana yang menyahut.

"Tu-tunggu, Diana!" suara Akko menyela, kedengaran panik. "Kita kan masih—"

"Peduli amat, Akko. Buka saja pintunya, Auri! Tidak dikunci, kok!"

Dengan tampang agak berkerut Auri meraih gagang pintu, namun belum lagi membukanya. Awalnya dia sudah curiga saja kedua orangtuanya sedang dalam aktivitas 'itu', yang membuat mereka sampai lupa jam makan malam. Gadis remaja itu melirik jam di ponsel pintarnya. Jam delapan, mendekati setengah sembilan.

Dia menghela napas dan memutuskan akan masuk saja.

Didorongnya pintu kayu itu dan ditemukannya kedua orangtuanya... tengah berpelukan—atau sebenarnya lebih tepat jika dikatakan bahwa Akko yang memeluk Diana—sambil berbaring di ranjang, erat sekali, sampai-sampai Auri bingung bagaimana caranya Diana bisa tidak kehabisan napas dipeluk Akko seerat itu. Wajah Diana—mamanya itu sampai merah padam, sedang Akko masih dengan manja memeluk istrinya, kepalanya bersandar pada dada Diana.

"Tolong lepaskan aku dari ibumu ini. Mama jadi tidak bisa kerja, nih." keluh Diana, wajahnya masih memerah kepiting rebus.

"Emm..." Auri terdiam sesaat, wajahnya juga ikut memerah akibat kentalnya aura romansa yang dipancarkan orangtuanya ini. Tidak biasanya ia menganggap aktivitas mesra-mesraan antar ibu-mamanya ini romantis, namun untuk yang ini adalah pengecualian. "Kok Mama bisa sampai begitu?"

"Ibumu ini tiba-tiba saja masuk kamar saat aku sedang bekerja dan—hegh—" Diana menggeliat dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari istrinya, namun sisa-sia saja, Akko kelewat kuat. Dengan gumaman manja wanita berambut cokelat itu malah mempererat pelukannya, membuat wajah Diana yang sudah merah menjadi lebih merah lagi.

"Tolong." ujar Diana pelan.

"Dia bilang, 'Aku butuh dipeluk. Peluk aku dong, Diana' dan aku menurut saja, tapi ibumu malah menempel begini jadinya." keluh wanita pirang itu.

"Habis, Diana terlalu banyak kerja, sih!" Akko berkata, masih dengan nada manja. "Masa pekerjaan lebih penting dibanding istri sendiri? Iya kan, Auri?"

Auri tidak bisa menjawab, melainkan dengan gugup mengalihkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan dan kemudian kembali ke orangtuanya, seolah sedang mengingat apa yang tadi hendak disampaikannya. Melihat rona merah yang lama-lama menjalari pipi anaknya, Diana buru-buru berkata, "A-ah, tadi kamu mau bilang apa, Auri?"

Remaja itu terdiam sebentar, namun dengan tawa kecil ia berbalik dan berjalan keluar.

"Auri!" seru Diana. "Tolong Mamamu dong!"

Auri berhenti di ambang pintu dan berbalik, berkata pada mamanya, "Tadinya aku mau menyarankan kita bertiga makan di restoran, tapi kayaknya Ibu lebih butuh waktu berkualitas dengan Mama, jadi malam ini aku saja yang masak, deh. Mama, lebih sering habiskan waktu dengan Ibu, ya."

"Bagus, Auri! Ibu bangga padamu!" seru Akko yang tersenyum lebar pada Auri dan mengacungkan jempol padanya. Setelah balas mengacungkan jempol Auri pun berlalu, meninggalkan Diana yang masih berseru meminta tolong.

.

Auri terbangun pada tengah malam begitu saja. Menggeliat bangun, ia usap dan rapikan rambutnya yang agak berantakan. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, ia sadar betapa keringnya bibirnya. Ia lantas bergeser dari kasur dan melangkahkan kaki ke dapur. Diambilnya segelas susu dan dipanggilnya sesosok peri api merah kecil untuk menghangatkannya. Namun, saat ia tengah menenggak susu hangatnya, hampir saja ia menjatuhkan gelasnya saat ia mendengar suara, "A-Aahh! Akko! A-AKKO!"

Suara lain muncul, berbisik, "Diana! Jangan keras-keras!"

Suara itu sumbernya sudah jelas sekali-kamar orangtuanya. Penasaran, Auri meletakkan gelasnya dan berjingkat mendekati kamar orangtuanya. Didekatkannya telinga ke pintu, dan ia mendengar Diana menjawab, "Peduli amat, Akko-ngh-dia kan sudah tidur! Teruskan saja-aah!"

"Hei, Diana." bisik Akko.

"Ya? Ngh—"

"Kamu tahu tidak aku makan malam apa?"

Hening sebentar. Auri menunggu sebentar, jatungnya berdegup tidak karuan.

"Eng... kare buatan Auri, kan?"

Akko tertawa geli, dan dinilai dari seruan kaget Diana setelahnya, Akko tengah menggigit lehernya atau melakukan hal semacam itu.

"Salah. Malam ini, makan malamku adalah kamu."

"Gombal." Auri hampir tertawa mendengar mamanya menggerutu. Bisa ia bayangkan Diana tengah merona hebat mendengar guyonan garing Akko. "Sudah, lanjutkan saja! Besok aku kerja, lho."

"Tidak, ah. Besok kamu tidak boleh kerja, Diana sayang..."

Dan suara-suara macam itu terus terdengar. Auri tersenyum lebar, dan bahkan harus menahan tawa saat ia kembali ke kamar.

"Ya ampun. Kayaknya Mama menanggapi ucapanku tadi terlalu serius, ya." gumam remaja itu sebelum kembali menyelimuti dirinya sendiri.

* * *

trivia: kenapa saya pilih nama Auriga? ya saya tahu fandom LWA english sekarang pada make nama Ume dari AU-nya NeonFlower sama hanasaku-shijin (alias momoxtoshiro) buat anaknya dianakko. tapi saya mau agak... keluar jalur. agak susah emang tapi yaudahlah. awalnya mau make nama Ume juga tapi kok rasanya agak kayak... ngambil ide orang.

btw nama Auriga itu nama bintang juga yang artinya 'charioteer' alias 'pengemudi kereta perang'. maksud saya mungkin akko ngasih nama ini biar anaknya jadi penerus 'chariot' :)))

oke cukup itu kepanjangan.  
makasih ya yang udah baca *hiks*

spesial buat Moga-san, makasih, ya *hiks* sungguh suatu inspirasi yang tak terkatakan. makanya, saya pikir mungkin saya nulis pakek bahasa indo aja, sekalian nyumbang dan bikin asupan.

btw, fanfik ini berdasarkan kejadian saya irl, loh.


End file.
